


Wait

by mannybothans



Series: Don't Tell Sam [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Family, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Pet Names, Porn Without (much) Plot, Protected Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Secret Relationships, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling-like relationships, Smut, condom usage, dom!Dean, incest-adjacent smut, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannybothans/pseuds/mannybothans
Summary: You and Dean continue going behind Sam's back, you apologize to Sam hoping to make amends, and Dean makes you wait.





	1. One

You’d just finished getting cleaned up when Sam and Amelia arrived with the first load of her things. You stayed out of the way, figuring it was for the best. As a gesture of good will, since it was your night to cook dinner, you made enough for four. Sam hardly even looked at you during dinner; every grin was tight and forced. But, at the very least, he genuinely laughed at some of Dean’s awful jokes. Amelia seemed oblivious to the drama, ignorantly happy. It did warm your heart to some extent that she was happy, especially with Sam, and he even seemed more content than he had been in a very long time.

Maybe you owed Sam a huge apology. But when you glanced at Dean and he sent you back a wink, you remembered that your own happiness had been so close to being taken away. So, an apology could wait. At least until things settled down and Sam maybe didn’t care so much about you and Dean’s little secret.

After the meal, Amelia and Sam retreated upstairs to get her things unpacked. You started doing the dishes while Dean nursed the last few sips of his beer. He stared at your ass appreciatively while doing so.

“You gonna stare or help dry?” You asked with a small smile, looking at him over your shoulder. Dean got up and placed his empty bottle in the recycling bin, then posted up next to you. Wordlessly, you handed him dishes to dry. The silence, for once, was comforting and welcome. Just his presence, his body heat next to yours, made you hum with happiness. He’d pulled that _Star Wars_ one-liner earlier, but you’d expected nothing else from him.

_“I know,” he said with a small grin and a wink._

_Your smile got wider and you playfully slapped his shoulder. “Nerd!”_

_“You love it,” he insisted, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he ducked his head to kiss your neck. You laughed and he smiled even wider, loving the sound of your happiness. It felt like a literal ton of weight had been lifted from both you and him and there was nothing between you two, now. Nothing could stop you._

_Except maybe Sam._

_Dean reached down to the floor and retrieved your dress to wipe up the almost-dried stripes of cum off your belly. “Should probably buy some condoms,” he mumbled apologetically._

_“Might help make clean-up easier,” you agreed, wrinkling your nose at the soiled dress that he discarded back to the floor._

_Dean nodded and sat up, moving to the edge of your bed to get his shorts and jeans. “Listen, about Sam,” he began._

_“Dean, we_ can’t _tell him.”_

_The older Winchester was quiet but he nodded after a moment. “You’re right. And that’s not going to change how I feel about you,” he turned, looking at you and forcing you to meet his gaze. “We’ll just have to keep this quiet for awhile. Until things settle down.”_

_“Yeah,” you said with a somewhat lop-sided grin. “Besides, secret sex is kind of hot,” you shrugged and Dean’s face erupted with a huge grin. What hadn’t occurred to you, either of you, was how you were going to go on “dates” without raising any red flags. Dean would figure it out, though; he always managed to solve problems when he put his mind to it. He stood, hiked up his shorts and jeans, and turned around to kiss you one more time._

_“We’ll be alright, sweetheart,” he said, his voice full of promise._

Dean’s elbow gently nudged yours and you ignored it, figuring it was because he was standing so close. Then he did it again and again and you couldn’t help but smile at how goofy he was. You nudged him back and then he began reaching around you for things, pressing against you, finding any excuse to touch you and it made you giggle at how unbridled his affection could be.

The dishes were soon finished and Dean leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to your temple. “Come to my room tonight?” He asked quietly, obviously listening for signs of Sam or Amelia coming back downstairs.

“What, like you want me to sneak over there?” You asked, amused at the idea.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Secret sleep over.”

You tucked your lip between your teeth, hardly able to resist his boyish charm and the prospect of sneaking around. But it didn’t feel like a good idea; not the first night Amelia was at the house. Sam would be vigilant, expecting you and Dean to partake in some bullshit shenanigans, and you didn’t want to deal with the drama _again_. You slowly shook your head, remorse filling your heart as Dean’s face fell. “I don’t think it’s a good idea. Not tonight. Let’s just chill for a couple days?” It almost killed you to say that, to deny Dean, but he nodded in agreement.

“You’re right. But,” his small frown curved into a devilish grin. “I’m gonna send you the nastiest texts, _sister_.” As if he forgot what you had literally just discussed, he bent his neck and caught your lips with his. The simple gesture, so casual and easy, made you almost forget, too. Until you heard Sam’s voice; it was like someone lit a firework behind you and you jumped away from Dean, immediately giving him an apologetic look for being so worried. Dean just shook his head as if to say he understood completely and you thought you felt yourself fall even more in love with him.

You lied awake in bed that night but this time there was a smile on your face. Your sheets smelled vaguely liked your oldest “brother,” and you hugged your pillow as you shut your eyes.

Moments later, soft noises from Sam’s room had your eyes flying open. Groaning inwardly, you realized it was Amelia’s breathy noises of pleasure and rolled your eyes. If you had to listen to Sam fuck Amelia and weren’t “allowed” to be with Dean, it was going to be a long and bumpy road. Then again, you could use their noisy sex as an excuse for spending time in Dean’s room. The idea was tempting – almost too much – but you reached for your ear buds and turned on some quiet music to drown them out.

The following day was more manageable than you’d initially feared. There were no dirty texts from Dean, just a few sly winks and secret smiles with stolen kisses on the side. Sam was ignorant of the situation under his nose and while it made you want Dean all the more, it was nice having a “normal” family day again. The four of you relaxed, taking an easy Sunday, and Dean and Sam decided to grill that night, so they went to the store leaving you with Amelia.

She seemed settled and happy, but you couldn’t help but feel protective of Sam. Amelia had broken his heart before after a whirlwind relationship that she broke off quite suddenly. The two of you sat in the living room with old seasons of a medical show you and Dean enjoyed thoroughly running in the background. After awhile, you got tired of the silence and decided to talk to Amelia.

“So,” you began, trying to seem amiable. “You and Sam seem to be moving pretty fast.”

Amelia’s lips twisted into a sort of frown. “I suppose, although we were together before.”

“Right, no, I know, it just seems so… sudden?”

“I, I guess,” Amelia shrugged, her expression turning into one of non-chalance. “We’ve been talking again for a couple of weeks. Decided we’d try getting back together, but I wanted us to be closer. Sam can get so wrapped up in his work, you know?”

You held your facial expression at a neutral, completely surprised at the news that Sam had been talking to her again for much longer than he’d told Dean. “Is that why you broke up in the first place?”

“Partially,” Amelia admitted, a bit shyly. “And I don’t think I was over my ex, at the time. It was just a mess.”

You nodded in understanding. Getting over someone could take a very long time; you weren’t sure you’d ever get over Dean if he decided to leave you. “Well, I hope you two can work it out this time,” you said without having to fake sincerity. Yeah, maybe it was time to apologize to Sam outright. You planned to get him aside tonight and do it properly. “Anyway! Why don’t we get some drinks while we wait for the boys to come back?”

Amelia smiled broadly and the two of you stood up at the same time. “That sounds great.”

The brothers didn’t take very long getting back from the store, but even still you and Amelia were three drinks in and sharing stories about exes, friends, and drunken nights. The guys found the two of you giggling quietly in the kitchen when they breezed in, a case of beer on Sam’s shoulder and Dean’s hands held bags of ground meat, buns, and assorted other items. You two must have looked incredibly guilty because the Winchesters stopped in their tracks at the sight of you and you noticed one of Dean’s eyebrows arch.

“Uh, hey, ladies,” he said smoothly, though his suspicion was still all over his face.

“Having a good time?” Sam added, looking from you to Amelia and back again with a questioning gaze.

“Actually, yes,” Amelia chirped, smiling widely. “Did you guys know Y/n makes the best mules this side of town?”

You huffed a laugh at the compliment, shrugging. “There’s nothing to it, really,” you insisted.

“Aw, look Sammy – they’re getting along,” Dean said with a smirk and a wink at his younger brother. You straightened a bit, wondering if they’d been talking about you and Amelia. Of course they had; you rolled your eyes.

“Gossip much?” You asked, raising an eyebrow back at Dean.

“Always,” he replied, tossing you a not-so subtle wink that almost made you blush.

“I’ll get the grill started,” Sam said as he set the beer down on the counter. “Baby, would you mind putting this in the fridge? I’m gonna make sure Dean doesn’t burn the entire neighborhood down.”

“Sure thing,” Amelia grinned and leaned up to kiss Sam’s cheek as he walked by. You averted your eyes, but not because you were jealous of them; you just wished Sam would be cool with you and Dean being together.

You and Amelia remained inside, moving the topic of conversation over to current news. Dean strode back inside after several minutes, looking incredibly unsure of himself. You lifted your gaze to him, sending a silent question his way. He licked his lips and stepped closer, putting a hand on your shoulder. “Hey, sorry to interrupt, ladies, but I need to borrow Y/n for a few minutes. I totally forgot what brand of ice cream you like and didn’t get any at the store.”

Your silent question turned into a confused head tilt, wondering why Dean couldn’t just go to the store by himself. He stared at you intently and then your eyes widened in understanding. “Oh! Oh, yeah, I can’t even remember what it’s called. I’ll know it when I see it.” You hopped up, giving Amelia a somewhat apologetic glance. “We’ll be back soon.”

“Take your time,” she said, waving you off with a grin. “Gives me some time to smooch on Sam!”

Dean guided you out of the house with his hand on your lower back and you swallowed, glancing back over your shoulder. “Need to get you alone,” he murmured, opening the passenger door of his black Impala for you.

“Whatever happened to chilling for a couple days?” You hissed, climbing in the car nonetheless. He flashed you a smirk and you wanted to reach up and pull him inside on top of you, but you tucked your hands between your legs instead and he shut the door. Your eyes followed him as he jogged around the front of the car and you pulled your bottom lip between your teeth when he slid into the driver’s side. When he looked over at you, your breath hitched in your throat. His gaze was dark and you could tell he was feeling impatient.

“Dean, are you sure Sam won’t find out?”

“Just as long as we actually come back with ice cream,” he said with a slight shrug, turning over the engine and pulling away from the curb. He was silent for a few moments until he pulled up to the first stop light. Then he took his right hand off the wheel and placed it on your thigh, his smallest finger sliding up under the hem. “Your ass looks amazing in these shorts, sweetheart,” he said, barely audible over the rumble of the car. “Been thinking about getting them off you all day.” The light turned green and he slid his hand between your thighs, pressing the side of his palm against the seam of your shorts.

You whimpered softly, trying to look casual as you rocked your hips against his hand.

“You wet, baby girl?”

“I think so,” you murmured, glancing at the car next to you and breathing a sigh that the driver wasn’t interested in what was happening in the Impala.

Dean growled low in his chest and you spread your thighs as you felt his fingertips find the edge of your panties. “Good girl,” he said, glancing at you for just a second. With room to work, he easily slipped his fingers under your panties and began stroking your folds. If you hadn’t been wet before, the mere fact Dean was touching you in broad daylight where almost anyone else could see was definitely doing it for you.

Another red light and you shifted as he pushed his middle finger into you. Instead of looking to see if the other drivers were paying any attention, you shut your eyes. “God, you’re fucking wet,” he added appreciatively. Then you heard him turn his blinker on and when you re-opened your eyes, he was turning the car into the back of an old strip mall; half the stores had closed in recent years.

“I thought we were going back to the store,” you pointed out breathlessly.

Dean backed into an empty loading dock and parked the car, all while he fingered you, which turned you on even more. As soon as the car was parked, he pulled his hand away to shut off the engine and then cranked down the window; you followed suit. The window was barely half-way down on your side when he reached over and pulled you onto his lap, kissing you with a ferocity that was so uniquely _him_. You moaned softly into his mouth and he broke away, immediately pushing the finger coated in your slick past your lips. Obediently, you cleaned it off with your tongue and lips while Dean watched you with a noticeable hunger in his eyes.

“Still wanna go to the store?” He asked darkly, moving his hands to your hips so he could push and pull you against the bulge in his jeans.

“No,” you breathed, clutching his shoulders.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” He leaned forward, pressing his lips to your neck and jaw. The car was hot in the heat of the late afternoon and you felt sweat start to bead on your upper lip.

“Want you to fuck me,” you replied dutifully, grinding down on him even harder. “Want this cock inside me.”

He hummed in a non-committal way, kissed his way up your neck, and then gently took the bottom of your earlobe in his teeth. “Then get undressed.”

You didn’t hesitate one second before you slipped off his lap and undid your shorts. His hands moved quickly to undo his own jeans, but his eyes were on you the entire time. Hastily, you pushed your shorts and undies to the floor and then turned back to Dean. “How do you want me?”

“C’mere,” he finished rolling on a condom and then reached for you. His jeans and boxers were pushed down just to mid-thigh and you straddled his lap. There was no teasing, no more foreplay, no words exchanged as he positioned himself at your entrance and you sank down onto him. “Mmhh, fuck,” he groaned; his eyes fluttered closed and his head dropped back.

You waited for him to move you, to give you direction, but he just stayed still while his cock throbbed inside of you. When it became obvious he expected you to take the lead, you put your hands on his shoulders again and lifted your hips, lowering them again at a steady pace.

“That’s it, baby, ride this cock,” he grunted, not bothering to help.

You whined softly at the lack of his dominating personality that you’d become so accustomed to, but kept it up, slowly picking up the pace.

Dean swore under his breath and you leaned in to kiss him, even as sweat trickled down between your breasts. He kissed you back and you moaned at how vague the mint was on his breath compared to the salty taste of his skin. You rode him harder, desperate to hear his praises and groans of pleasure, but he barely made a noise. Frustrated, you tore away from the kiss and stopped your hips, panting lightly and staring at him when he opened his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, a flash of genuine concern in his eyes.

“N-nothing,” you lied, searching his eyes. “Just… you’re quieter than usual.”

His lips twisted into a smirk and he reached up, burying a hand in your quickly dampening hair and giving it a sharp tug. “Did I fucking say to stop?”

You gasped at the sting, the lack of brain-to-mouth filter getting the best of you once more. “You didn’t fucking _say_ anything,” you shot back.

He pulled again, eliciting another gasp from you. “Is this what you want?” He growled. “Does my little cockslut need to be told what to do?”

You smirked back, unable to help yourself. “Does it feel like I need to be told what to do?”

Dean hummed in amusement, his lips curled into a small grin. “I should get you a ball gag, sweetheart, since you can’t seem to stop that sassy mouth.” Your cunt clenched at the thought of Dean putting a ball gag on you and his small grin grew wider, revealing his almost perfect teeth. “You’d like that, huh? Too bad Sammy’s back with Amelia,” Dean faked a pout. “Could fill your mouth with his cock while I fucked you senseless.” He licked his lips when you clenched around him again. “Nasty fucking girl,” he murmured, moving his hand from your hair to your throat. “Fuck this cock like you need it, sis.”

You managed a strangled whimper when he tightened his grip on your neck and moved your hips, resuming the pace you’d left off at. Dean was silent, just watching your face slowly turn pink from restricted oxygen intake while you obediently rode him.

After a few minutes, he rolled his eyes and let go of your neck, quickly wrestling you onto your back in the front seat with your knees over his shoulders. “You call that fucking?” He grabbed your throat again before you could reply, squeezing it none-too-lightly as he began slamming down into you. “ _This_ is fucking,” he gritted out, pounding you hard enough to rock the car. His cock was sliding against your g-spot with every thrust and you cried out.

“Yes! Dean, please!” You wheezed even as your eyes rolled back into your head.

“Please what?” He growled, fucking you mercilessly.

“Please, I wanna,” you choked out as his grip tightened, feeling your climax approach quickly.

“You’re not allowed to come,” he muttered right into your ear. “Not until you can fuck me properly.”

A strangled mess of syllables left your lips; you were on the precipice of falling off the cliff. Suddenly, he slammed into you twice more and then squeezed his eyes shut, groaning as he filled the condom. The pulse of his cock stimulated you further, but it wasn’t enough. He grasped the base of his cock, ensuring the condom wouldn’t slide off, and pulled out. His tee shirt was dark with sweat around the collar and under his arms. He sat back, wiped the sweat off his brow, and pulled the condom off before tossing it out of the window. You slowly sat up, buzzing with the need to come.

“Dean, don’t leave me like this,” you pleaded almost pathetically.

His eyes glinted with amusement and he finished buttoning his jeans before he leaned over you again, pressing his mouth to yours in a deep, passionate kiss. He slipped a hand between your legs and you let them fall open for him as he gently rubbed your clit. You whined into his mouth, encouraging him to keep going. He swallowed your whine and then pulled back just a bit.

“So close,” you whispered. “Don’t stop.”

Dean kissed you again, softly, with no tongue, and then pulled his hand away from you.

“What the fuck!”

“I told you, you’re not gonna come until you can fuck me properly,” he said lowly, then sat back and situated himself behind the steering wheel again. “Put your shorts on, we’re going to the store.”

Without giving you time to protest or argue, he started the car and put it in drive. You dove for your clothes, hastily putting them back on before he drove the car out from behind the strip mall.

Surely, he wouldn’t torture you like that for long.

You went into the store with him, if only to cool off from the quickie in the hot car, and Dean seemed to also realize the need to not appear sweaty and disheveled once you both returned home. So, you lingered a little bit, distracting yourself with anything to take your mind off the fact if your shorts even rubbed you the right way, you might have a very public orgasm.

He even brushed your hair away from your face when you were fanning yourself with a tabloid. Gentle touches accompanied with glances filled with adoration almost made you forget he hadn’t gotten you off. But once you were back in the car, with the seat vibrating from the rumbling engine, Dean sensed your discomfort and put a hand on your thigh again. “I know you can wait, sweetheart,” he said softly, reassuringly.

“Dean,” you whined, stubbornly trying to move his hand towards the apex of your thighs. “Please don’t make me wait.”

“It’ll be so worth it, baby girl,” he replied. “Trust me.” He gave your thigh a gentle squeeze just as he turned onto the street where the house was.

A petulant huff escaped your lips and you frowned. This was almost meaner than him rejecting you. And it’s not like you could flirt with Sam to make him envious. Not with Amelia around. But you always had your toys – if Dean wouldn’t get you off, you could take care of yourself.

**

The four of you sat around outside, drinking beer and talking well into the evening. You’d managed to pull Sam aside in the guise of grabbing more drinks and although he seemed wary to be around you, alone, you smiled disarmingly at him.

“Sam, listen, I’m sorry for what I said,” you began, having thought out your entire apology to him.

“It’s fine,” he interrupted, putting up a hand to stop you. “I know you were drunk and frustrated. I’m… I’m sorry, too. I know I don’t have any right to dictate what you and Dean do together,” he trailed off, wiping a hand down his face and you had to bite your tongue to tell him he was right. “But this thing with Amelia, it’s,”

“Fragile?” You offered after a moment of silence.

“Yeah, kind of,” he frowned a little bit but it quickly disappeared.

You nodded, understanding where he was coming from but still finding it ridiculous. If Amelia didn’t like it, she could mind her own fucking business, as could Sam. “Are you, I mean, are you _okay_ with what Dean and I…?”

“I don’t, I don’t know. I can’t talk about this right now,” Sam huffed. “Let’s just not, okay?”

“Right. Okay, Sam,” you nodded again and let Sam retreat outside before you joined everyone again. Sam was the one brother you’d once confided in, told him about the people you dated, got relationship advice from him, and now that seemed like another lifetime ago. You missed your friend. You missed your brother. You hadn’t even fucked, just the oral, and yet you still felt like you were losing him.

Dean noticed the change in your demeanor once you sat back down and he mouthed an “are you okay?” to which you subtly nodded. But you couldn’t seem to keep the frown off your face. After awhile, Sam noticed you’d gotten quieter, more reserved, as well, and he also knew you were upset. He shifted, uncomfortable with the knowledge, and Amelia finally picked up on the tension between the three of you.

“Everything alright, Y/n?” She asked.

You flashed a small grin and nodded. “Yeah, I’m just tired,” you lied easily and saw Sam visibly relax. “I think I’m gonna head upstairs.”

Dean waited until everyone else bid you a goodnight, then he locked eyes with you and uttered, “Sweet dreams, sis.” Your eye twitched but you held your otherwise neutral expression and bit back the sarcastic comment that was sitting on the tip of your tongue.

“Night, everyone,” you waved and headed inside.

When you collapsed on your bed after changing clothes and brushing your teeth, you considered reaching for your vibrator. Just as you sat up to get it, Dean’s words from earlier echoed in your head: _It’ll be so worth it, baby girl. Trust me._ As frustrated as you were, sleep came easily.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> culmination of part 6

The following day you hoped Dean would find an excuse to get you out of the house again, but he didn’t. You just wanted to get him alone for long enough to beg him for release. He knew you were desperate and toyed with you by keeping his distance.

Tuesday was no better, with Dean coming home late from the shop and immediately retreating to the shower. You went to bed, aching with the need for release and when Sam and Amelia’s sex noises started up, you moaned softly and slipped a hand into your shorts. Hissing at even the slightest touch, you shut your eyes and rubbed your clit; you knew it wouldn’t take long before you came. Getting closer and closer to the point of no return, you were startled when your door opened and Dean filled your doorway. You pulled your hand from your shorts, wondering if he’d be mad that you couldn’t wait any longer.

“Y/n,” he said your name quietly, his voice thick with sleep but still full of authority. “Get up.”

“Fuck,” you muttered, unsure if you could even move without coming at that point.

“I said get up,” Dean repeated, still quietly but his voice darkened.

“I’m coming,” you gritted out without even thinking about what you’d just said as you stood on wobbly legs and shuffled over to him.

“Not yet, you’re not,” Dean smirked and your heart thudded in your chest. He grabbed your hand and silently led you across the hall to his room.

“Dean,” you said with a little warning in your voice when you stopped mid-step. He grasped your hand tighter, his green eyes flicking over to Sam’s closed door.

“You have to work tomorrow, too,” Dean explained, his gaze landing back on you. “I’ll ask Sam to keep it down in the morning, but right now? My room’s quieter.”

“How’d you…?” You began.

“Spidey-sense was tingling,” he grinned back and you couldn’t help but return his smile. Without further coaxing, you followed him into his room and he shut the door behind you. He was right; you couldn’t hear the sex across the hall _at all_. A new idea formed in your mind and you climbed into Dean’s bed and waited for him to join you. When his body was next to yours, you reached over and cupped his cheek, kissing his lips softly. “Gotcha all worked up, hm?” He asked lightly, kissing you back.

“Mmhmm,” you nodded and swung a leg over his thighs to straddle him, but Dean’s hands were on you in a second, keeping you from getting on top of him. Frowning in the dark, you shifted back onto your side. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you trying to get off?”

“Always,” you smirked, gently nipping at his earlobe. “Aren’t you?”

“You know the rule,” Dean replied, his voice taking on that darker tone.

“And I’ll fuck the shit out of you if you let me,” you breathed, the ache between your legs becoming almost unbearable.

He turned his face and caught your mouth with his, drawing you against him as he turned onto his side. He kissed you for a long few seconds before gently pulling away, but staying close enough to where his lips brushed against yours. You pushed your hips into his and felt his erection straining against his sweatpants.

“God, Dean, you’re so hard,” you said quietly. “Let me take care of you.”

“You were a bad girl, touching yourself without permission,” Dean countered, placing a soft kiss on the tip of your nose. “You think you deserve to come with my cock inside you?”

You whimpered softly. “Please, I need it.”

“If you don’t fuck me, baby girl,” he warned, trailing off. “You know what happens.”

“Please, Dean, I’ll fuck so you good,” you pleaded and then felt his hand slip under your shorts and between your legs and you moaned as he slid his middle finger through your folds.

“Shit, you’re so fucking wet,” he groaned, pressing his lips to yours once more. He forced your mouth open with his and slid his tongue into your mouth at the same time his finger pushed into your cunt and you whimpered, shuddering with the sensation of being over-stimulated and under-stimulated at the same time. Just to work you up even more, he pushed his finger in and out of you at the same rate his tongue pushed into and out of your mouth. Your mind reeled at the feeling and you almost cried out with the need to come. “Ssh,” Dean soothed you when he pulled away. “Fuck me, sis,” he added after a long, drawn out moment.

You were trembling when you pushed your shorts off. He pushed his pants down, sheathed his cock in latex, and guided you onto his lap. You leaned down to kiss him and he welcomed it eagerly. His lips were so soft and full, despite being a little chapped, and you had to tear yourself away in order to do what needed to be done. Without a word, you turned around on his lap, facing his feet, and guided his member to your entrance. A shuddering sigh escaped your lips; you sank down onto him and then leaned forward, bracing yourself on his thick thighs as you rode him for all he was worth.

Dean grunted softly, his hands on your hips while you fucked him. A soft string of curses left his lips and you grinned, angling your hips so his cock went deeper as you sank onto him. The need to come was starting to make your vision blur around the edges and you held back every needy moan and whimper that tried to escape your lips. You could do this – and Dean would be so proud of you. His bed was less creaky than yours, which emboldened you and you began slamming down on him in earnest. The slap of your bodies meeting filled his room, almost covering his quiet noises.

“Fuck, shit, sweetheart,” he groaned quietly, his grip tightening on your hips. “I’m gonna come,” he warned, his voice tight and low.

“Yeah? You gonna come for me, big brother?” You asked, looking over your shoulder even though it was fairly dark in his room. You couldn’t see his facial expression or the way his brow knit together when he was close, but you knew he was almost there.

Dean threw his head back onto his pillow, letting out a strained grunt as he tried to hold back, but you just rode him even harder. If you could have seen him, you’d have been in awe at the way his neck muscles bulged as he tried to hold back, the way his jaw clenched against letting his climax take over, and the way his abs tightened when he realized it was no use. When you slammed down onto him, he held your hips down and came with a strangled groan. Your eyes shut when you felt his cock pulse and empty his load into the condom, a small smirk playing on your lips. Knowing that he was sensitive, you gave him a moment before you delicately climbed off of him.

“Fuck,” he sighed, almost sounding like he was in pain. “Get up here.” You crawled up next to him and put your head on the pillow next to his. “No,” he grunted. “Get _up_ here.” With his hands guiding you, you sat up and he ushered you up his body until you were straddling his shoulders and holding onto the headboard. A flush of heat rose from your belly up to your forehead and your limbs felt weightless for a moment when you realized what he was going to do. “Now sit,” he commanded, pulling your cunt down to cover his mouth and chin.

You gasped when his tongue flicked out and met your soaked folds. He let out a muffled, deep moan, swirling his tongue hungrily through your slick. Your grip on the headboard tightened, turning your knuckles white as you let him fuck you with his tongue. Mumbled curses and praises left your lips between panting breaths, urging him to let you find release. Dean’s tongue found your swollen, aching clit and he didn’t hold back from licking and sucking on it. You covered your mouth with one hand, desperate to scream for him, but needing to keep quiet. The silence you forced upon yourself intensified your need to come and it only took a couple of minutes before you were quaking above Dean, shuddering and trembling with the strength of your climax.

He didn’t let up and you were too filled with pleasure to want him to stop. One of his hands left your hip and you felt it swipe through the mixture of your slick and his spit. You rolled your hips, gently rocking against his mouth and he groaned in approval. Slight pressure at your back entrance had your eyes fluttering open and a soft moan falling from your lips.

“Green,” you sighed, knowing he was going to ask if you didn’t supply the information.

Dean pushed his lubricated little finger into your ass and you reached down, grasping a fistful of his hair. His other fingers slid into your pussy while his tongue flicked your clit and before you knew it, you were coming again, harder than the first time, and still he didn’t stop. You had to lift yourself off his face to escape his mouth, but his fingers were still fucking into you and you almost cried out at the intensity.

“Dean, please,” you whimpered, not wanting to give him the color ‘red.’ It was too much for you, though, and you reached down to push his hand away.

“Color, baby girl,” he said hoarsely.

“Fuck, Dean, please!” You whimpered softly and he just finger-fucked you harder; you finally gave in. “Red!”

Instantly, he pulled his hand away and gently lowered you onto the bed, shifting to hover over you protectively. You panted, trying to catch your breath as your body still thrummed with the orgasms he’d given you. His lips left soft kisses on your temple, cheek, and lips as he gently smoothed your hair. After a moment he asked, “Are you okay, sweetheart?”

You nodded in the dark, tilting your head into his soft caresses. “Yeah, just, too much,” you explained breathlessly.

“I’m so sorry,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to your temple again. “You’re not hurt?”

“No, Dean,” you smiled softly. “It was just a lot.” He sighed softly in relief and you turned your face to him, brushing your lips against his. “I’m fine, I promise.”

You felt his lips curl up into a small smile when you kissed him again and he returned the kiss, deepening it just enough to convey his sincere concern for you.

Without even thinking twice, you fell back asleep in Dean’s arms.

In the morning, you woke up when you heard Sam and Amelia up and about. You realized you’d left your phone in your room and had no idea what time it was. Judging by the dim light outside, you were probably going to be late for work if you didn’t hurry. Gently climbing over the sleeping Winchester, you pulled on your shorts and took a deep breath as you turned the doorknob. Hoping Sam didn’t notice you weren’t in your room, you slowly opened the door and prepared to sneak back across the hall.

The coast was clear and you made it into your room without being spotted. Immediately, you went for your phone and realized your alarm had gone off half an hour ago. Somebody must have shut it off. Which meant Sam and Amelia both knew you hadn’t slept in your room. You swallowed a hint of panic and formulated what you’d say to them about why you weren’t in your room that morning – if they asked. What you really dreaded was if Sam just gave you one of his Looks™ that said he already knew everything and was extremely disappointed without letting you explain.

You dressed for work, did your make-up, and were ready to face the music. Or so you thought. When you pulled your door open, the upstairs was eerily quiet again with no sign of Sam or his girlfriend. That was strange, but you shrugged it off and grabbed your purse, heading to the bathroom to brush your teeth. When you emerged, Sam was waiting in his doorway.

“Oh, hey Sam,” you managed, hoping your smile was more sleepy than nervous.

“Morning,” he grunted back. “Had to turn off your alarm this morning.”

“Yeah, sorry, thanks for that,” you huffed a laugh.

“Where were you? You weren’t in your room and you weren’t downstairs.”

“She was in my room,” Dean’s deep, sleep-laden voice came from his own doorway. “You guys were pretty noisy. I could hear it across the hall, though it wasn’t nearly as loud as it was in her room.” He jerked his head towards you and you felt a blush creep up your neck. “So, she slept in my room.”

“Uh huh. So you two are just having innocent sleepovers now?” Sam asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm and unsaid accusations.

“Sam,” you tried, a bit of pleading in your voice.

“Yeah, Sam. You put a kibosh on us, remember? So, I was just being a good older brother. Giving her someplace quiet to sleep since she couldn’t sleep with all that racket you were making. Maybe you can keep it down in the future.”

It was Sam’s turn to blush and you dropped your gaze to the floor, not saying a word since nothing you could say would help either side.

“Hey, Sam, you ready? Whoa, am I interrupting something?” Amelia appeared at the top of the stairs, her eyes going wide at the tension present. Sam was in a defensive stance with his arms folded across his chest and Dean was glaring challengingly at his younger brother, arms akimbo. You used her presence as a chance to escape, forgoing breakfast in favor of getting out of the house. When the door slammed shut behind you, Amelia jumped a little bit, then looked between the brothers. “Whatever is going on between you two, please fix it.”

Dean cast his hard gaze to Amelia. “And maybe you two can keep it down from now on so Y/n can sleep in her own room.” He then turned and shut his bedroom door behind him, leaving no room for arguments.

Amelia gaped at Sam, unsure what to say. “I didn’t realize,” she murmured sheepishly.

“It’s fine,” Sam quickly interjected. “Dean’s just being a dick.” He quickly moved towards Amelia and enveloped her in his arms, kissing the top of her head. “You ready to leave, baby?”

“Yeah, yeah, Sam,” she nodded, returning the embrace. She felt horrible for having woken you up; even if Dean _was_ just grouchy, it was still unfair to you. There had to be some way they could fix the issue.

**

_Why don’t you & Sam just trade rooms_, you texted to Dean later that morning. He’d been texting you most of the morning, some filth, most apologizing for his little brother being a selfish dick.

DW: _because I like my room. It’s the biggest bedroom._  
You: _better suited to two people, dean._  
DW: _then you move into my room. We can have bunk beds!_

You laughed out loud at that, the scene from the movie _Step Brothers_ all too vivid in your mind. _Dean, just consider it. It might be easier this way_.

He didn’t reply, but when you got home that night, you heard a lot of grunting and movement from upstairs. “Everything okay up there?” You called, unsure of what you were going to find.

“Fine,” Sam and Dean both called back and your interest was piqued. You slowly climbed the stairs and found them working together to move furniture across the hall. Sam didn’t even look at you, but Dean grinned a little sheepishly and ducked his head.

“So you took my advice?” You asked, unable to hide the pride in your voice.

“It makes sense,” Dean replied, rolling his eyes. He’d never tell you that you were right, not in those exact words, and that was close enough. You grinned widely and went into your room to change. Hopefully this new situation would work out for everyone.

And it did, for awhile. Weeks went by and all seemed right with the world. You and Dean pretended nothing was happening behind closed doors on your part and Sam, if he knew, pretended he didn’t. But almost two months after Amelia moved in, and almost two months of almost constant fighting between Amelia and Sam, things started to crumble. She seemed to be jealous of your contentment, even though you insisted you weren’t seeing anybody. She also questioned the time you and Dean spent together, as if digging for the truth. You lied fairly well; it became routine and second-nature to lie about what you and Dean did. But Amelia didn’t let up. She was unhappy and needed someone else to be unhappy with her.

One night, hours after a particularly grueling interrogation from her, you tip-toed into Dean’s room and crawled into bed with him. He shifted, making room for you under his arm and you laid your head on his chest, not saying a word.

“Everything okay, sweetheart?” He finally mumbled, half-asleep.

You shrugged, not wanting to keep him up with drama.

“Talk to me,” he said softly, squeezing you against him.

“It’s Amelia,” you began, unsure of how to continue when you felt Dean’s muscles stiffen. “She doesn’t know about us,” you assured him. “But she’s suspicious. Always asking about the time we spend together when we’re not here. Watching us interact around her and Sam.” You sighed heavily. “And the fact she and Sam fight all the time.”

“I knew they should’ve waited more than a fucken day to get back together,” Dean gritted out amidst a yawn.

You held your tongue for a moment, but with everything on the verge of collapse, you felt Dean needed to know the truth. “Dean, they,” you took a deep breath, “They were talking for weeks before she moved in.”

“No they weren’t,” Dean argued quietly. “Sammy told me he’d only been talking to her for like, a day.”

“She told me they’d been seeing each other for at least two weeks beforehand,” you said firmly. Dean was quiet for a long moment and then his fingers started drumming on your upper arm. You knew that tick – he was deep in thought and it wasn’t good thought. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” you trailed off.

“How long have you known?”

“She told me that Sunday, the one where we went for ice cream?” Dean nodded in the dark, a tight, calculated move of his head. “Please don’t be mad at me,” you pleaded.

“I’m not, ssh, I’m not mad at _you_ , sweetheart. Just can’t believe Sammy lied to me. About her of all things!” He hissed, keeping his voice low and quiet. You couldn’t help it – your body began to react to his deepened voice because of how he spoke to you during sex. But now wasn’t the time, so you rubbed your thighs together and hoped the arousal would go away. You had honestly just visited him to get some physical comfort. “I just, why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“It wasn’t any of our business?”

Dean was quiet again for a long moment, but you felt his chest rise with a deep inhale that he then let out through his nose. “You’re right, sweetheart. It wasn’t.” He moved his other hand and you felt his fingertip on your chin, gently lifting it. Your eyes closed when he pressed his lips to yours. “I love you, I hope you know that.”

“I do,” you nodded, unable to help the small smile that stretched your lips.

“Good. Now, what are we gonna do about this?” He took your hand, which had been splayed on his bare chest, and slid it south to his hardened length, covered only by his boxer shorts. You licked your lips and gently squeezed the shaft, shifting against him.

“I can think of a few things,” you whispered, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before you slid down his legs and pulled his cock out of his shorts. Dean grunted his approval as you took him into your mouth and sucked him off.

After he came in your mouth, Dean returned the favor, making you come on his tongue and fingers twice before he finally let you go back to your own room. You missed waking up next to him, but with Amelia prying so much, you didn’t want to risk a single thing.

**

A few days passed with no incident. Amelia seemed to back off completely, which put you on edge almost as much as when she’d been breathing down the back of your neck. And it turned out she backed off because Sam promised her they'd move out. Dean was unhappy, not wanting to lose his brother to Amelia and he also didn't want to lose you by putting Sam first. Tensions were running higher than usual and you decided you needed to get out of the house. Your friends were happy to meet you at the usual spot.

When you returned, fairly drunk, Amelia greeted you on the porch. She was sitting in a chair in the dark and scared the shit out of you. "It's about time you showed your face," she said lowly.

"Jesus! Fuck! God, what?!" You pressed a hand to your chest, worried that your heart would pound right out through your ribcage. "What the fuck?"

"You just couldn't keep your hands off Dean, huh? You know what that is? It's  _sick_. He and Sam have been nothing but family to you." Amelia's accusation hit you in the gut like a punch. "You're  _sick_. Sleeping with your brother."

"What are you," you felt like you couldn't breathe and your heart was hammering in your chest. How had she put it together? "I don't. What are you even talking about?"

"Cut the bullshit, Y/n. It's so obvious."

"What is?!"

Amelia scoffed, but you were honestly just trying to find out how she knew. How she put it all together - you'd been so careful, or so you thought. "Oh, please. All those times you two sneak out together, the time you spend in his room, the way you look at him with puppy-dog eyes, ugh, even a three-year-old would be able to see it."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," you said, infuriated.

"Oh, but I do. See, I asked Sam when I started to be suspicious and his silence told me everything I needed to know. I just needed  _something_ to convince him to move out."

"Well, congratu-fucking-lations, he's moving out. Are you happy now?"

Amelia stood up and you almost laughed - she was shorter than you by a few inches - at her pathetic display of aggression. "I am, actually. Happy to be away from you, your sickness, and happy to get Sam away from Dean. Their relationship is too..." she just shook her head, unable to finish her statement. You withheld the instinct to punch her but just barely.

Instead, a slow smirk spread across your face. "Yeah? Well, once Sam is alone with you, he'll see you for the manipulative bitch you really are. You don't deserve Sam. You never did. You used him as a rebound, then broke his heart for what? The idea that your ex might come back to you? I'll be living for the day Sam realizes how toxic you are and breaks your heart into tiny little pieces the same way you did to him." Your fury was evident and Amelia's silence was like a small victory for you.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not fucking my brother," she sneered.

"You only wish Dean would think twice about fucking you," you spit back and pushed past her and into the house. "I can't wait until you're out of this house!"

"I can't wait to be away from you sick fucks!" Amelia yelled back, following you inside but at a distance.

Lights came on as you climbed the stairs, tears threatening to spill down your cheeks. Sam was the first one to step out of his room and blink blearily at you in his pajamas. "Y/n? What's going on?"

Dean was next to open his door and step out into the hall, dressed only in sweatpants. He instantly noted your emotional state and his eyes silently beckoned you to him. You stormed past your own bedroom and into Dean's arms where the anger and hurt spilled out into choked sobs.

Amelia came up the stairs as Dean stroked your hair; she gave Sam a smug, knowing glance. Dean watched her and his nostrils flared.

"You caused this?" Dean said, letting his anger deepen his voice.

"Dean, don't," you managed through your tears. "She's not worth it."

"What did you just say?" Sam asked, taking a step towards you and Dean. Dean instantly tucked you behind him, protectively. "What the fuck is going on here?" Sam demanded, glancing back to Amelia.

"Don't play dumb, Sam," Amelia cut in, rolling her eyes. "They're fucking sick, you and I both know that. That's why we're leaving, right, baby?"

Sam swallowed, watching Dean turn his back on him as he gently guided you into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He was at a loss for words because Dean usually stood his ground. Then it clicked in Sam's head that Dean, protecting you,  _was_ standing his ground. He didn't think you two were seriously in love, but now Sam knew for sure. Dean loved you and would do anything to protect you, even if it meant losing his own brother. A weight settled in his gut and Sam frowned when Amelia came up next to him, wrapping a hand around his forearm.

"See, baby? Dean doesn't even care about you, anymore. It's better we leave them to be sick. Hopefully they'll realize what they're doing is wrong and get help. But we can't help them."

"Is that what you thought you were doing? Helping?"

Amelia frowned up at Sam. "Baby, don't be mad at me. I was just trying to make her see why we can't be under the same roof as that," she gestured towards Dean's room, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"I'm tired, Amelia," Sam sighed. "Let's just go to bed. Moving truck will be here at 8."

In Dean's room, the need to cry slowly waned as he kissed your tears away.

"Dean, please, you don't have to do this," you gently nudged him away, even as his hands gripped your waist.

"Don't push me away, sweetheart," he muttered. "You didn't deserve whatever she said to you. We're not sick. I love you." A fresh burst of tears rolled down your face, but they weren't sad or angry. Dean loved you - enough to literally turn his back on Sam. "Ssh, it's okay," he soothed, moving a hand up to cup your face and wipe your cheek dry with his thumb.

You nodded, swallowing as much as you could. "I love you, too." The urge to tell Dean Amelia plotted all of this, stuck her nose places it shouldn't have been was all because she wanted Sam to herself, was prominent. But you didn't think you'd be able to get much more than a sentence out before your emotions got the best of you again. You calmed yourself down, using a breathing trick Dean had once taught you, while Dean stood with you the whole time, touching you softly and kissing your head intermittently. "Okay, I'm good," you nodded again. "Let's go to bed."

"You wanna sleep in here?" He asked before recalling that it really didn't matter anymore. "I'd like that."

"Me, too," you smiled at him in the dim light of the room. He'd only clicked on a lamp when he got out of bed at the shouting earlier. "I don't have my pajamas, though."

"And?" Dean smirked, his eyes dancing with plotted mischief, and you couldn't help but smile back at him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part seven coming sooooon <3 thanks for reading!


End file.
